


Boiling Frogs

by NamelesslyNightlock



Series: Going Down Swinging [88]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Apologies, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Exhaustion, Feels, Happy Ending, Hugs, Loki (Marvel) is a Good Boyfriend, M/M, Overworking, Regret, Stress, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Gets a Hug, Tony Stark Needs Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:09:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28007490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NamelesslyNightlock/pseuds/NamelesslyNightlock
Summary: Somehow, Tony had reached his boiling point without ever having noticed.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Series: Going Down Swinging [88]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1330490
Comments: 28
Kudos: 335





	Boiling Frogs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rabentochter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rabentochter/gifts).



> Sesil prompted this one a while back. I hope you enjoy it ❤︎  
>   
>  **Prompt** — _“Come here.”_

It took full on snapping for Tony to finally realise that there might be something wrong.

No, wait, scratch that– because it wasn’t the first instance. He’d already snapped several times, and at several people. He only realised there was something _wrong_ when he snapped at _Loki_ with enough force that he walked out of the workshop– and then he didn’t come back.

Tony regretted what he’d said immediately, even though he didn’t even remember what it was in response to. He knew that Loki had tried to say _something,_ and that Tony had– been too busy, too tired. He had too much to do and he’d had far too little sleep with no sign of anything improving any time in the near future. He was drowning in work, in expectation, in scrutiny. He just wanted to be left alone, and yet every single person had been getting on his nerves in every single way. If he went upstairs for a coffee, they’d ask him how a project was going, or when he would have something finished, or if he wanted to go out for dinner or join in on a movie night – every single one of which he did not have time for, he did not have the _energy_ for. Even ‘kindly’ checking how he was doing was enough to set his teeth on edge, was enough to have him growing sicker with the stress of having _so much_ to do—

He couldn’t even guess what Loki had been asking about. He’d been so engrossed in what he was doing that upon hearing a voice he’d immediately just—

Yeah, he’d just _snapped._

Somehow, he’d reached his boiling point without even having noticed.

“Whatever it is, I don’t have time,” he’d snarled, not even looking up, the muscles in his shoulders tensing so much that it made his skin crawl. “Leave me _be.”_

There was a long pause, a pause which felt far heavier than silence usually should. Especially when it was silence between _them–_ when usually, Tony could sit quiet with Loki more comfortably than he could with anyone else.

At least, he could whenever he was able to relax.

With a jolt, he realised that hadn’t felt capable of relaxing for quite some time. He really was drowning, pressed slowly beneath a weight that he suddenly couldn’t ignore.

The tension grew unbearable as he waited, just waited for Loki to snap back– and maybe he was _hoping_ that Loki would. That he would call him out on his bullshit, would start something of a fight so that Tony could shout and yell and let it all out—

But, instead—

There was nothing. Not even an _okay_ , or a _very well, Anthony. I will see you tonight._ Just… _nothing._ And when Tony turned his head—

Loki… was gone.

It was then that the terrible curl of nausea began to slither through his gut, a visceral reaction that had nothing to do with physical feeling. He _tried_ to go back to his work, tried to focus, but he couldn’t. It was just– as if his mind was turning the thought over and over and _over_ , every rotation feeling worse and worse until he couldn’t think of anything else. Until the fact that he had done the wrong thing, that he might have _hurt_ Loki with his words would not leave him alone—

And it was then that Tony shoved away from his workbench, the chair scraping over the floor and then rocking on its legs as he strode swiftly for the elevator.

The swiftness was not due to any enthusiasm, nor even anger or motivation. He just… he knew that if he thought a little longer, he would change his mind.

He didn’t want to change his mind.

When he stepped out into the penthouse, it was to the faint smell of herbal tea and the warmth of evening sunlight streaming through the windows. Loki was on the couch, staring at the pages of a book– but his eyes were slightly glassy, as if he were lost in thought. Tony took a few steps closer, hesitant enough that his feet scuffed over the ground—

And then Loki glanced up, his eyes clearing as his gaze landed on Tony.

Tony was… _half_ expecting anger, or at least a slight frostiness. He knew it would go away with an apology, because they had been through far too much together to be pulled apart by such a slight breath of wind.

Except… this wasn’t the first time, was it? And Tony had been left by others for far less.

But rather than anger, or frostiness, or even the slightest hint of tension—

Loki only smiled.

“Anthony,” he said softly, putting the book to the side and making room on the couch. “Come here.”

Tony did not even hesitate– Loki had clearly left enough space along one side so they could sit apart if Tony wanted, but he pressed in right next to Loki and curled into his side, nuzzling into Loki’s shoulder as arms wrapped around his waist.

“I’m sorry,” Tony whispered, his lips brushing Loki’s collarbone. “I shouldn’t have snapped at you.”

“You are already forgiven,” Loki replied, his head leaning into Tony’s, his hold tightening. And then… Loki did not say anything else. He didn’t try to ask Tony about his projects, he didn’t try to help him find a way to make it _better._

His hug was not restraining, nor even truly meant as a source of encouragement for him to keep powering through nor even comfort for his stress. 

No.

Loki’s hug felt like a promise.

A promise reaffirming what Tony already knew– that if he wanted help from Loki, all he needed to do was ask. All he needed was to say the word and Loki would be right there, ready to comfort or to assist or even to throw whoever was causing a problem to the sharks. No matter what, Tony knew he could trust that Loki would be on _his_ side—

And that… 

Well.

Tony melted a little more into Loki’s embrace, and his lips turned up into an almost smile.

Because _that_ was all he needed to be sure that no matter how large his pile of work got, no matter how stressed he became or how little anyone else helped– he wouldn’t ever be left alone to burn away at both ends.

And so long as that remained the truth, then Tony knew his head would stay above water.


End file.
